Caught
by Zach Farrell
Summary: "You kissed me, Potter, and I think it's only fair if I get to kiss you back, don't you agree?"


Prompt: A oneshot of Draco and Harry getting caught kissing in the halls by a Professor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It was written by the wonderful J.K Rowling. 

* * *

"Potter? Potter! Is it true? You fainted?" Malfoy taunted from across the hall, his minions at the Slytherin table snickering menacingly. "I mean, you actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron shot back, tugging Harry's pained gaze away from the blond as he pulled him by his shoulder. "Just ignore him, Harry." He said to his friend in a softer tone, the hand squeezing softly in a reassuring way.

"Hard to, what with him being a major prick." Harry replied, his eyes flickering over his shoulder to where Malfoy and the other Slytherins were pretending to faint while laughing.

His head shot back around at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Harry!" She scolded, her expression immediately looking guilty at the incredulous looks she received from the other two Gryffindors. "I'm not defending him," she explained quickly, "but  
you shouldn't use such language around young students." She whispered the last part, jerking her thumb to the left where there was a group of first years looking over at them.

Harry didn't manage to reply before Dumbledore began his traditional beginning of year speech, and the subject appeared to be forgotten by the time the feast began. Hermione chattered happily about the subjects she would be taking this year for the  
OWLs, while Ron sneakily whispered comments to Harry about the girls in other houses and which ones had gotten "hotter" over the summer.

This didn't bother Harry much, even though he didn't really have any interest in the other girls. He was just glad gone back at Hogwarts. It felt like he was finally home again, even if his home was going to be overrun by haunt soul-sucking creatures  
and a certain toad-lady from the Ministry. He supposed she could be counted under the first category.

His joy was short-lived, and he could barely suppress a groan as they received their fifth year timetables.

"Double Potions, first thing on a Monday morning? With the Slytherins?" Ron exclaimed angrily. "I guess we don't need You-Know-Who to try kill us anymore. We get Snape to do it every week!"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, and his face immediately filled with colour as he realised what he said.

"Don't worry about it." Harry managed, talking over Ron's spluttering attempt at an apology. A flash of green light and Cedric's body hitting the ground flashed in his mind. His stomach rolled and threatened to empty, but he managed to keep everything  
down as he pushed away from the table. "Look, I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed."

Harry left before he got a reply, confident that the newly elected Prefects wouldn't follow him to the dorms as they had to walk the younger students up there.

It was a Sunday night, and he was exhausted from the Hogwarts Express trip. After struggling for only a few minutes to guess the password before Neville came up and let him in, Harry collapsed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, his mind blissfully  
clear of all the horrors he had faced today.

* * *

"Take Harry and go!" The man yelled, pushing the baby into the woman's arms. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she left the man and fled upstairs.

Green light bounced off the walls as she ran, and she sobbed quietly as she closed the door to the nursery. There was only enough time for the baby to be placed in his crib before the door was being blasted open, and the woman stood between the intruder  
and the baby.

He could hear her pleading with the intruder to spare the life of her baby, but her words were cut off by a jet of blazing green light, and he stepped smoothly over her fallen body to face the child.

"Avada kedavra." He whispered, almost like a prayer, with his wand pointed directly at the child's forehead.

* * *

"Harry!" Someone shouted above him, shaking him by his shoulders. "We're going to miss breakfast!"

He reached blindly for his glasses, slipping them easily onto his nose. The red blob materialised into Ron's concerned face, and he pushed the other teen off and sat up.

"Go on ahead, I'm just going to shower." He mumbled tiredly, reaching for his wand.

"Y'don't wanna be late for Potions." Ron grimaced, but he left as Harry knew he would. Ron wasn't one to willingly skip breakfast. .

Harry showered and dressed quickly, but a quick Tempus revealed that he had missed breakfast and would be late to class if he didn't get to the dungeons in 5 minutes.

With a choice swear word rolling from his tongue, Harry grabbed his bag and fled the Gryffindor common room.

He made it to class just as the bell finished, sighing in relief as Snape only glared at him but was unable to take any House Points. Ron and Hermione looked relieved as well.

They had partnered together, leaving Harry with Neville. Harry knew this would make his grades suffer this year, as Neville couldn't even follow basic potion instructions. He sighed as Snape began his lecture.

He was bored as soon as the Professor began talking. This was typical, as the first-day back speeches involved learning about the contents of the year and what would be expected of their OWLs.

Harry was so distracted that he didn't notice anything happening until his name was called. His head snapped up from the parchment he was doodling on see everyone's eyes on him. Snape was glaring at him as if he were a Blast Ended Skrewt that dared  
to exist in his presence.

"Are you that dull-witted that you cannot even follow basic instructions, Mister Potter?" At Harry's blank stare, Snape growled out though clenched teeth, "Take out your textbook."

With a quick glance around the room, Harry realised that everyone had their books on their desk. His face flushed red and he reached down in his bag.

He fumbled for a few seconds, his hands sifting through the sheets of parchment and loose quills. After a few seconds, he pulled his bag onto his lap so he could look inside.

His textbook wasn't there. Harry briefly recalled it sitting on the bottom of his bed, forgotten, as he hurried to class.

Snape began walking down the aisle between the potions benches, checking the students progress on the work that had been assigned while Harry wasn't paying attention. He quickly pulled out his parchment and leaned over so he could share Neville's  
textbook. He'd barely written five words on the page before Snape was leaning over him.

"Where is your textbook, Potter?" He questioned, and several people looked over curiously. Everyone knew of Snape's hatred of Gryffindors, and in particular, Harry.

"I left it in my dorm." Harry sighed, wondering how many points he'd lose for a simple mistake. He was sure that if it had been Malfoy to forget his textbook, then of course it wouldn't matter and he'd surely have a spare to lend to a student in need.

"Too busy making up lies about the Dark Lord's return to remember to pack your book, Potter?" Snape taunted, getting everyone's attention. Harry could feel all eyes on them, and he flushed angrily. He barely managed to hold his tongue, until Snape  
added the deduction.

"50 points from Gryffindor."

Instead of the usual groans of losing house points, there were furious whispers coming from the Gryffindors.

"That's not fair!" Harry exclaimed angrily, slamming a fist on the table. "50 points is way too high for a forgotten book!"

"Then I suppose you'd prefer to spend your lunch with me, Mister Potter, helping me restock the potions ingredients."

Harry gaped in horror and Snape smirked with glee. He'd barely been in class for an hour and he'd already lost points and gotten a detention.

And he still had another hour of Potions to deal with.

The hour dragged on, and even the Slytherin's sighed in relief when the bell rang to signal the end of class. Harry quickly stuffed his parchment in his bag and joined Ron and Hermione at the door, hoping Snape would forget his punishment.

No such luck, as he was called back with a simple, "Potter."

With a nod to his friends, Harry turned back and walked to Snape's desk, hearing the metal door clang as Ron and Hermione left to go to lunch.

His stomach growled loudly, and he remembered that he'd skipped breakfast.

"As delighted as I would be to spend my entire break in here watching you stock Potions ingredients, I have to give you at least a 15 minute break. I suggest you go grab something from the Great Hall and meet me back here. If you are late, I will  
extend your detention to every lunch break this week." With that, Snape rose and swept out of the Potions classroom.

Thankful for the chance to eat, Harry ran from the room, wondering how many sandwiches he'd be able to carry and eat on the way back.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as he ran smack into the back of another person and toppled on top of them.

"Ouch, sorry!" Harry exclaimed in a tangle of limbs, managing to extract himself from the other person and stand up. "Malfoy?!" He gasped, when he realised who he fell on.

"Potter! Will you watch where you're going?!" Malfoy retorted from his position on the ground, his blond hair tousled and his face flushed pink. He had moved into a sitting position and was rubbing his elbow from where he'd landed on it during the  
fall.

Without considering what he was doing, Harry reached a hand down and grabbed Draco's wrist, trying to help him to his feet.

Draco snatched his arm back angrily, and Harry, still off-balance, stumbled forward and fell against the Slytherin.

Draco fell back as Harry landed on top of him. His head smacked roughly against the floor as the other boy pressed up against him, chest-to-chest, nose-to-nose.

Harry pushed himself up on one arm to look down at Draco beneath him. His glasses slipped down his nose slightly and rested against Draco's nose.

The usually-dark grey eyes shone silver and looked up at him with a dazed expression. Harry, captivated, closed the distance and pressed his lips against Draco's soft, pink ones.

Draco gasped as his head hit the floor, and suddenly his mouth was full of an exploratory tongue, slipping over his lips to caress his mouth.

They both came to their senses, with green and grey eyes shooting open (and honestly, did they even remember closing them?), and before Harry could scramble off him, Draco's pale hands bunched in the Gryffindor robes and threw him off.

Draco was on his feet in an instant, his wand in his hand. Still confused, Harry listened to Draco ranting.

"What type of sick game are you playing, Potter? You find out someone is gay and try to assault them in the corridor? I bet one of your sick Gryffindor buddies put you up to this!"

Draco was gay?

"-and why were you creeping around the dungeons, following me? Just because I fancy blokes, it doesn't give you the right to stalk me-"

"Draco, stop." Harry said loudly, cutting the blond off. He rubbed his head as he slowly got to his feet, wary that Malfoy still had his wand pointed at him.

"I'm having a detention with Snape. He said I could go get food." Harry attempted to explain. "I didn't know you were down here. Everyone's in the Great Hall."

Draco still had his wand pointed at him. "So why did you kiss me, Potter?"

Harry flushed red. He knew he couldn't blame the kiss on Draco, considering he'd been on top of the Slytherin at the time. His honest reply came out before he could stop it.

"I don't know, I just wanted it. Your eyes-" He cut himself off, embarrassed. He knew he should walk away or throw hexes at the boy but he just stood there and waited for a response.

He didn't expect what happened next. Draco had lowered his wand and began moving forward. Harry backed up until he felt the stone wall against his back, and just stood helplessly as he watched Draco's approach. He didn't even attempt to reach for  
his wand.

"You kissed me, Potter, and I think it's only fair if I get to kiss you back, don't you agree?"

Harry said nothing, but he watched as Draco continued forward, until there was barely any space between them.

He continued to watch as Draco ducked his head and moved forward slowly, and he licked his lips eagerly. Grey eyes flashed to his mouth for a second before sliding shut as Draco pressed his lips against Harry's.

He didn't want to admit it, but it was so much better when Draco's lips moved against his own, and he barely managed to hold back his groan as he put his hands gently on Draco's hips.

That seemed to be all the encouragement that Draco needed, because soon after that, pale hands threaded in his hair and when he gasped, his mouth was suddenly full of Draco's tongue.

Harry could never imagine that kissing Draco Malfoy would ever feel like this.

That was, until a horrible voice interrupted the moment.

"There is to be no…intimate activities- oh Merlin, Draco?" The voice gasped, and the boys broke apart to see an alarmed Professor Snape standing there, eyes wide and hand clutching his chest in a comical gesture.

"I mean, uh, Mister Malfoy, would you and, uh-" Snape cut off, finally looking at Draco's companion. Harry thought his eyes would jump out of his head.

"Mister Potter!" In any other situation, Harry probably would have laughed. At the moment, however, all he could feel was embarrassment as he and Draco quickly pulled back from one another.

"Your detention started 10 minutes ago!" He began angrily, his voice steadily dying down to a confused whimper. "You- i-…Go to the Potions lab, now?" His statement came out sounding like a question, but Harry knew it wasn't. With a quick glance at  
Draco's smug face, Harry turned and walked back down the corridor to the room.

He could hear murmuring behind him as he walked away, and he wondered what type of punishment Draco would receive. If any, that is.

Harry knew that this definitely wouldn't be a one-off (or, he supposes, a two-off) kind of thing. He knew he had to see, and kiss, Draco again.

And when did he start thinking of him as Draco? 


End file.
